Talk:Yang Wolfgang/@comment-4080028-20120120200435
I didn't expect i'd have to do this, but after reading through all the comments here, I feel I must, as this involves my character, Tombstone Grim, to a degree. Kazekage, I have to say, I am quite offended by all this. When I first saw you using Gin's image, I honestly didn't give a crap. Mostly because I knew someone would come along and ask you to change it. So the most I did was laugh to myself over how we ended up using the same character's image for our own two different characters. My Grim, and your Yang. But after seeing this little display... I'm VERY infuriated now. Now most of it was simply personal stuff, which in fact, yes, does make this mostly a petty complaint. But I wanted to come and tell you that I side with Ferno and 13th on this ruling, as that's what the rules mean by not using the same picture. By same picture, it means the same character too. And NO, I don't mean it as Grim and Yang being the same, but I mean it as the fact that it's still Gin Ichimaru in those pictures. Now normally i'd consider handing over the rights to something I claimed first, just because i'm like that (thus, my Shichibukai position after all.) But after all this, i'm not going to. I don't think I should have to give up using Gin Ichimaru for Tombstone Grim, so long as you're going to act this way about one rule on this site. ONE RULE. This one rule is something we all have to follow, not just you. So stop thinking everything's about you, because it isn't. I once had a really cool Post-Time Skip image for Rose Glory, but when Senshi warned me that Zoroman beat me to it, I let out a heavy sigh and went to work at finding a new picture to use (which resulted in a pretty cool image for Glory after all.) So when I see you complaining that I beat you to the punch, it just really sets me off. I, and so many other users here, have had to change our plans because of this rule. Why should you be any different? I took the rights to using Gin Ichimaru, and after having to see all this, I think i'm going to keep those rights, as I don't think you deserve to use the character for Yang. Now then, about what you said towards ME and MY character... I'm pretty mad over how you implied that I couldn't create an antagonist character like you could. And calling me "fishy man" like that, sounded pretty damn condescending too! I'll have you know that just because you were made a Shichibukai for making the most popular antagonists on this site, that doesn't mean you're the ONLY ONE who can create a cool villian. Grim was my first attempt at an antagonist, and i'll also have you know that he received quite a deal of praise. Even from FMF of all people! So that says a lot about my capabilities as a writer, when creating antagonists. So get off your damned high horse and stop saying things like, "I doubt that fishy man could create a weasel like Yang. Fuf fuf etc. etc." Additionally, just because I described Grim's appearance like that, DOESN'T mean I was describinbg the image I used. The way I envisioned it, that one image was probably a photo someone took of Grim back when he was first promoted to Vice Admiral. So he closed his eyes and smiled while the picture was taken. Also, the way I saw it, the hair in that picture looked long by my standards, so I called it "long, white hair." And what's more, Grim isn't, as you put it, some "rough tough Marine dude." It sounds to me that you probably haven't let his personality sink into that thick okama skull of yours. Grim, as I have intended him to be, is as follows: A liar, a deceiver, a real, cold, heartless, ass**** of a man. He's selfish, manipulative, and at times, can be quite arrogant. He's devoid of any morals what-so-ever, and so if he got his way, he'd do whatever he pleased, whenever he could. It's more troubling when you consider that he doesn't even know that what he's doing is considered evil, since he literally doesn't understand the concepts of right or wrong. Grim is power-hungry, and shows some faint signs of sadism. All in all, he's a pathetic, twisted soul (possibly psychopathic as well) who doesn't give a rat's ass for anyone other than himself. Now tell me, does that sound like your "rough tough Marine dude"? The way I see it, he's just as much of a sick f*** as your precious Yang. The only difference here being, is that I don't specialize in antagonists like you do, and that we go about creating antagonists in a different fashion. So before you start getting cocky, I suggest you SERIOUSLY rethink what you're about to say. As the adage goes, "if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all." (And before you say anything witty, YES, I KNOW THAT THIS APPLIES TO ME TOO. I KNOW I'VE GONE AND ACTED LIKE A HYPOCRITE. BUT AT LEAST I'M MAN ENOUGH TO ADMIT IT.) Now then, i'm sure I must've gone and done something wrong for unleashing my rage upon you, and so i'm expecting a punishment for this. In fact, i'll gladly accept it, as I shouldn't be so offensive towards ANY user, no matter how much they might get under my skin. But as far as punishments go, make sure to remember that i'm on the Clean Up Commitee. It's my duty to ENFORCE THESE RULES, among other things. So don't think that I won't take action and have you nominated for some kind of punishment for arguing against Ferno and 13th (again.) Because I will. And I WILL summon my Blugori army to make this happen. So please consider that the next time you start doing something like this. ... OK, now I need to take a deep breath and cool down. If this offended you in any way, well... What can I say, I was mad, and felt offended by you and your remarks, so i'm sure there was quite a good deal of intentional offense thrown in there. I WILL apologize if I went too far however, but the point still stands that I was offended in the first place. Now then, I will await the responses to this horrendous outburst of mine. I'm sure that you have a good deal of things you want to say to me (even if it's to tell me off,) and that there will be people who will want to tell me that I went too far. I know the consequences of my actions, and I will accept them, regardless of what they might be. So please, don't hold back. I plead guilty to all charges here.